


Don't Tease Me

by Azuhelios



Category: GOT7
Genre: Jaeyoung, M/M, Omg what is their ship name., Pure Plotless Smut, Smut, jark, jinbum, jjp, jjproject, markson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7890160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuhelios/pseuds/Azuhelios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinyoung was frustrated. Not where he got angry, but the kind where the pool of heat lied in the bottom half of his body. He hadn't relieved his bodily tendencies in a while, making him more on edge than normal. However, a certain black haired man had other ideas and decided to worsen Jinyoung's condition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Tease Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy~

 

***-***-***-***-***-***-***

Jinyoung was frustrated. Not the type where he got angry, but the kind where the pool of heat lied in the bottom half of his body. He hadn't relieved his bodily _tendencies_ in a while, and it got Jinyoung more on edge than normal. He _was_ a normal hormonal teenager anyways. But he was also a -not so normal- idol belonging to GOT7.

Jinyoung was currently performing with his second family in their last destination of their world tour and he couldn't wait to relax -although he loved his fans very much so. He couldn't wait to go home and _finally_ let his body rest, in _more_ ways than one.

GOT7 was presently singing JJProject's hit single "Bounce", literally 'bouncing' across the stage with the energetic beat of the song. The group's energies matching the song perfect well, Jackson and Mark doing flips here and there to impress their ahgases. However, this song did not help Jinyoung's condition _one bit._

_"Shake it and shake it for me_

_Let me see you shake it and shake it for me~"_

Jinyoung couldn't help let his darkening pools wander towards a certain jet-black haired boy who's currently thrusting the air in _perfect_ rhythm. He only noticed he started feeling light-headed when Jackson promptly nudged him to move, since Jinyoung was basically frozen at the sight of the hips wrapped under tight leather pants move so suggestively.

Jinyoung quickly brought his wits back together and proceeded to dance and join the fray, pulling some rather sexual moves himself. Jinyoung thought he had escaped the fire. _But_ , Jinyoung's breath hitched as his ears felt hot breath dangerously close behind him, his heart dropping when he heard a familiar husky voice.

"Hey Jinyoung," the voice rasped, making Jinyoung's knees quiver. The figure behind him then brought his hand to cover Jinyoung's ear, as if they were about to tell him a dirty secret. "You _like_ what you see. _Huh?_ " the dark tone in the voice whispered, forcing a jolt run through Jinyoung's entire system. Their hand was still cupped on Jinyoung's ear as he felt the figure bite the lobe of his ear ever so slightly. Jinyoung practically almost convulsed, but he wasn't having _any_ of this shit.

Jinyoung turned around to face the culprit, faking a smile filled with frustration as he continued to dance along to the beat to keep up the façade of him not being so _fucking_ turned on.

"Jaebum what in the _fuck_ was that?" Jinyoung seethed with a smile that was too wide to be natural, the other just giving him a small shrug and a mischievous grin.

"It's fun teasing you Jinyoung-ie~. Your reactions are so cute." Jaebum practically purred as he wiped the dampness off his black hair. Jinyoung isn't going to admit that a Jaebum _glistening_ with sweat didn't leave him breathless and panting. Jinyoung merely gave Jaebum "the look" he had perfected over the ages and mouthed those two perfect words -

" _Fuck you."_

Jinyoung turned around away from the sex demon and willed his senses to calm down. To Jinyoung's demise, he realized the final chorus of "Bounce" was coming and his heart was not prepared for another round of thrusting. He prayed that he had enough sense in him to make his thoughts remain holy till the end of the song.

His prayers were futile though as a familiar heat pressed onto his back ever so slightly.

_Fuck Jaebum, what the hell is he planning?_

Jinyoung all of the sudden realized the chorus of the song had _just_ started.

_Oh shi-_

Before Jinyoung could move, he felt hot flesh covered in _thin_ fabric thrust the side of his hips _on purpose._

_Shake it…one._

_Shake it…two_

_For me…three._

Jinyoung couldn't handle it anymore, his head started feeling shaky as a familiar pool of heat sank lower with each of those three deep thrusts. Jinyoung swiftly punched Jaebum's shoulder to play it off to the crowd as a joke, but to Jinyoung, this was _definitely_ not a laughing matter.

Before Jinyoung could turn back around, Jaebum grabbed his hips and playfully shook them to the song. However, by the looks of the hunger in Jaebum's eyes, this 'playfulness' was all an act. Jinyoung felt little and vulnerable under the piercing gaze, but he didn't give in and shot his eyes right back.

"Don't tell me to ' _fuck you',_ unless you're saying it _underneath_ me." Jaebum said with a devilish smirk, shooting Jinyoung's arousal through the roof. Though, Jinyoung refused to lose this silent battle they had on the stage in front of millions of people. He will not be _humiliated._

Jinyoung promptly grabbed one side of Jaebum's broad shoulder and spun him around to face him before he could leave. Jinyoung leaned in with a venomous smirk to whisper a secret of his own as they danced innocently to the music.

" _Don't you fucking dare tease me Im Jaebum?"_ Jinyoung husked in Jaebum's ear, squeezing the other's taut shoulders aggressively.

"Is that a _challenge_?" Jaebum answered darkly, Jinyoung seeing the older's pupils blown with lust.

" _Fucking try me."_ Jinyoung blurted, squeezing Jaebum's shoulders harder, earning a soft whimper from the other.

Jinyoung swiftly let go and went to go dance with Mark, trying to avoid a shocked-looking Jaebum, for Jinyoung's arousal was at its peak and he couldn't handle another one of the "sexual antics".

***-***-***-***-***-***-***

"Gah…I'm exhausted. I need sleep." a tired Mark mumbled lowly, walking with the rest of GOT7 in the backstage hallway of their venue towards their room to change.

"But _Mark-ie_ we'd promised to get barbeque after this. Anyways, I _swear_ I heard your stomach grumble." An adrenaline filled Jackson cooed, latching his arm onto Mark as he shot his signature puppy eyes.

Jinyoung couldn't help but laugh at the two in front of him. Jackson's infinite pool of energy always seemingly to weave its way through each member. Bambam, Yugyeom and Youngjae was also trudging in front of him as they recover from their post-concert high.

_Wait._

Jinyoung began counting the members in his head.

_1…_

_2…_

_3…_

_4…_

_5..._

_Where the hell is Jaeb-_

Jinyoung's insides suddenly melted as a familiar warm set of arms wrapped around him from behind. _Fuck no,_ Jinyoung impulsively thought, as he previously thought he had escaped this _tease._ It didn't help that Jinyoung's arousal was still filled with want from before.

"Why are you avoiding me Jinyoungie~, I thought we were going to have some _fun."_ Jaebum purred behind him with a voice filled with sin, setting his head on Jinyoung's shoulders.

Jinyoung stopped dead in his tracts, the other five members slowly gaining more distance from him, not noticing the heated atmosphere between the two just behind them. Jinyoung took in a deep breath before he turned around towards Jaebum, meeting his smoldering eyes. "Jaebum. I swear to god. I told you not to teas-"

Before Jinyoung could finish, Jaebum had roughly pinned him against the empty hallway wall, the others' not noticing the loud thump Jinyoung's body made with the wall. Jaebum's left arm was currently on Jinyoung's waist, the other right above his head, effectively caging Jinyoung.

Jinyoung's breath faltered as he stared at Jaebum's hungry face that was barely an inch away. Jinyoung could _smell_ the musky scent of sweat on Jaebum mixed with his own, leaving him completely overwhelmed, fire shooting straight to his groins.

"J-Jaebu-,what are you doin-"Jinyoung faltered, as he felt Jaebum's fingers slowly trailing the expanse of his waist, sending a chilling pleasure down Jinyoung's spine.

"Isn't _this_ what you want? I saw the _way_ you were looking at me Jinyoungie." Jaebum murmured as he drew his head towards Jinyoung's glistening neck, pushing their bodies closer together with his right arm.

Jinyoung could _feel_ the smoldering heat between them. His head was spinning with the scents of arousal that emitted from Jaebum. He didn't know what to do at all, as his knees completely buckled.

"Jaeb-Jaebum. Stop. Pleas-" Jinyoung was cut off by Jaebum planting wet kisses on his neck, causing Jinyoung to completely _lose_ it. He inhaled Jaebum's scent as his arousal took control of him.

However, before Jinyoung could close his eyes to give in to the pleasure, the scorching tension was gone; and so was the man that caused it. Jinyoung shot his darkening eyes towards the now retreating Jaebum, who was prancing away nonchalantly.

"Let's go -nyoungie~, we're going to be late for our dinner reservations at the barbeque place. Come onn." Jaebum chimed happily, both hands behind his head, facing away from the now pissed Jinyoung.

Jinyoung wasn't having any of this. Fuck Jaebum for making his _condition_ even worse. Jinyoung could feel his body starting to ache with need, his arousal still hard in his tight ripped jeans. He wasn't going to let him win.

_Oh hell no._

"Jinyoungie~, you comi-"

Before Jaebum could turn his head towards Jinyoung, his hand was haphazardly snatched away, his body being flung roughly inside the nearest room.

"Jinyou-"

Jinyoung didn’t let him finish as he grabbed Jaebum's waist and smashed him onto the door, closing the room. Jaebum's head whipped back violently in response with a loud grunt, his shocked body trying to understand what had just happened.

"What are y-you doing Jinyou-" Jaebum choked, his body trembling as Jinyoung pushed his body against him, their positions switched from before.

" _Shut. Up."_ Jinyoung growled with hunger as he put his hand over Jaebum's mouth, effectively silencing him. Jinyoung started to run his curious hands along Jaebum's toned sides, before putting them under Jaebum's shirt and grabbed his waist to thrust onto his. Jinyoung _knew_ that Jaebum had felt his aching arousal, earning a small moan from the older.

Jinyoung didn't waste any time and attacked Jaebum's neck, sucking onto his pulse and biting just enough to break skin, Jaebum arching his hips towards his. Jinyoung felt Jaebum rake his hands through Jinyoung's damp hair before grasping it with a soft groan escaping his lips _._ Jinyoung asserted his dominance by shoving his lips onto Jaebum's, not bothering to ask for entrance as he heard Jaebum pant underneath him frantically.

Jinyoung bit back a moan as Jaebum promptly squeezed his ass, the other hand still grasped on his hair. Jinyoung then deepened the kiss, massaging their tongues together, the goal being to explore every inch of Jaebum's hot cavern. Jinyoung was so filled with desire, allowing his arms to roam around Jaebum's toned body under his shirt, Jaebum's musky scent of arousal only making him crave more friction.

Jinyoung then heard a couple of noises from behind the door, but he didn't fucking care. He was so blown with lust that _nothing_ was getting past him and his release.

"Jinyounggg…Jaebum-hyungg where are youu? Me and Mark are looking for youu."

Jinyoung heard a familiar voice -probably Jackson from the tone-, but he didn't dare stop his animalistic attack on Jaebum, who was now writhing under him. Every cell in Jinyoung's body was controlled by lust, not caring of the massive risk they are putting on its host.

"J-Jinyoung…they are going to-" Jaebum stopped talking and instead bit down a moan escaping from his lips as Jinyoung grounded his hips onto his. "-going to hear us.." Jaebum finished, his head thrown back with pure pleasure, giving Jinyoung's access to his neck.

" _I. Don’t. Care. Moan for me Jaebum. Let me hear it."_ Jinyoung rasped under his breath, hands trailing across the small of Jaebum's back as he ravished the other's mouth.

Jinyoung could tell that Jaebum was holding back his whimpers, as the voices were still outside the door. Jinyoung wasn't going to let him out so easily. His hand flew to Jaebum's hard crotch and massaged its contents sinfully, earning a hard moan from Jaebum. All Jinyoung could do was smirk with his lips still pressed on Jaebum's reddening lips.

"I guess they went to go talk to Manager-hyung about some stuff. They'll probably meet us there. Let's go Jackson."

"Alright Mark-ie. Not before I do this though~"

"Wh-what are you doi-"

Jinyoung heard a slight pause in the voices outside, his mind wondering what had happened between the two. Although his thoughts were cut when Jaebum grabbed his waist forcefully and switched their positions, knocking the wind out of Jinyoung as his back hit the wall.

"J-Jackson…Nggh…stop. Not h-here. I told you we'll do it later."

"It's just that your moans sound so nice _hyung_ and you _taste_ so good _._ But okay. I'll save it for tonight."

"Pervert."

Jinyoung heard the voices clearly, despite his head spinning with want as Jaebum instantly dove for his neck, marking it with bruises of his own. Although, he _definitely_ needed to talk to Mark after _that._

Jinyoung could feel their actions becoming more frantic as their clothes came off, the only piece of clothing left were each other's boxers. Jaebum's smoldering skin was pressed onto his, making his arousal ache for more; and that's _exactly_ what he did.

Jinyoung forcefully pushed Jaebum on a nearby chair, making the other plop with a darkening grin on his face. "I guess it's my _turn_ first, huh Jinyoung?" Jaebum whispered darkly, the sexy grin making Jinyoung's heart beat palpitate faster.

"Shut up."

Jinyoung didn't waste any time and sank down to his knees in front of Jaebum, taking off his damp boxers, releasing his leaking cock. Jinyoung marveled at the sight, as he never thought in a million years that he'd get to suck off Jaebum. His eyes promptly scanned the veins that ran along the underside of his thick shaft, the head leaking already. Jinyoung's core was blown with hunger, and he _wanted_ it. _Now_.

Jinyoung sank his head down to take half of Jaebum's length in his mouth, hollowing his cheek as his tongue rested on the underside. He greedily inhaled the musky scent of Jaebum's cock, making his hunger increase tenfold.

"Oh f-fuck." Jaebum cursed, marvelling at the sensation of Jinyoung's hot mouth surrounding his length.

Jinyoung looked up and met Jaebum's gaze, noticing that he was completely blown with pleasure, the older becoming a moaning mess. Jinyoung savoured each moan and groan that escaped out of Jaebum's lips; music that drove itself straight to Jinyoung's groin.

Jinyoung then sped up his pace, bobbing up and down sloppily as noises of Jinyoung's wet blowjob filled the room. His darkened lips sucked slowly to the top and pulled off with a pop, earning a muffled groan from the owner of the completely erect cock. Jinyoung then grabbed Jaebum's shaft as he teasingly licked his balls, making his way up the shaft, making Jaebum quiver under his control.

"Fuck Jiny-Jinyoung. God. Fuck it feels so good." Jaebum huffed in between frantic breaths, as his eyes drew back and his mouth left open. Jaebum drew his hand towards Jinyoung's locks of hair, pulling it and guiding it to his throbbing cock.

Jinyoung felt his head being forced onto Jaebum's length, but he didn't care. He didn't care _at all._ He wanted it. He wanted all of it. Jinyoung obediently hollowed his cheeks and engulfed the shaft, his tongue flicking back and forth. Jinyoung then pulled off, taking a deep breath, before taking all of Jaebum's leaking cock in his mouth, Jaebum's musk directly on his nose.

Jinyoung felt Jaebum's body shake as the other arched his hips, making his length go further down Jinyoung's throat. Jinyoung turned his animalistic gaze towards Jaebum and noticed that the black haired teen was _completely losing it._ Jinyoung marveled at Jaebum's state. Mouth open, head drawn back, defined abs clenching in and out and his taut chest rising up and down as Jinyoung kept the entire length engulfed.

"Take all of it. Nggh-" Jaebum husked, as he jerked his hips forward, in desperate need to go down further in Jinyoung's throat.

Jinyoung's mind was hazed up by his carnal lust, wanting to take Jaebum's cock deeper. Jinyoung willed his muscles to relax against the head of Jaebum's length as it hit the back of his throat, humming as Jinyoung's head bobbed up and down along the leaking shaft. Each time the head would hit his throat, he would stay still for a moment and massage it with his throat, noticing that every time he would do this, Jaebum let out vulgar words along with a dark groan.

"Jinyoung. I'm about to l-lose it." Jaebum rasped frantically, his eyes drawn to his cock disappearing into Jinyoung's mouth over and over again.

Jinyoung could feel the length in his mouth starting to pulsate harder, his own cock just as close, the pure arousal from sucking Jaebum's dick vigorously fueling his own release. _But,_ Jinyoung had _other_ plans.

Jinyoung quickly let go of Jaebum's cock with a pop, earning a soft groan from the older. Jinyoung quickly took off his boxers and straddled himself onto Jaebum's thick thighs. He grasped both of their dripping cocks and jerked relentlessly, as he propelled his bruised lips onto Jaebum's.

Jinyoung knew that Jaebum could taste himself during the heated lip lock, turning him on _even more._ Jinyoung allowed his tongue to lick Jaebum's top lip before sucking hard on the bottom, earning himself a muffled moan.

"G-God Fuck Jinyoung. I'm so close." Jaebum begged wantonly as his arms snaked behind Jinyoung and clutched his perfectly round ass.

Jinyoung savored the moment of getting his ass played with. He felt Jaebum's palms circling his butt, going slow at first and then slapping it hard, a ringing sound echoing in the room. Jinyoung didn't care much of the pain that came after, in fact it made his blood boil _hotter_.

Jinyoung deepened their kiss further, both boys drowning in each other's heaving sweaty bodies. Jinyoung quickened the hand on both of their pulsating cocks, his other snaking around Jaebum's neck as Jaebum's hands became rougher on his backside.

"Oh Fuck. God. I'm going to com-" Jaebum growled hungrily, his palms massaging Jinyoung's ass harder, before giving it one more ringing slap, earning a loud moan from Jinyoung.

That was all Jinyoung needed to go faster. His moves became more frantic as his animalistic instinct possessed him, begging for release. He could feel both of their cocks pulsating uncontrollably now, his mouth panting in anticipation of what's to come.

"Jinyou-"

Before Jaebum could finish, Jinyoung felt Jaebum's cock violently pulse once before ejecting all over in between their bodies and into Jinyoung's hand. The uncontrolled moan that escaped out of Jaebum's lips and the mere sight of his orgasm sent shockwaves through Jinyoung's cock. Jinyoung suddenly felt Jaebum's mouth latch onto his neck, causing Jinyoung to lose his grip on reality as his vision started to blur, coming in the expanse between their panting bodies.

The room was silent for a minute, only the sounds of heavy labored breathing filling the room. Both boys were relishing on the release that had just overcame them.

"Jesu- Jinyoung. Where the fuck did that come from?" Jaebum whispered to the air, as he was recovering from his orgasm, gently massaging the redness off of Jinyoung's ass.

"I told you.." Jinyoung purred, his voice still filled with adrenaline as he made him way off of Jaebum's thighs, slapping the hands away from his body. Jinyoung could feel Jaebum's shocked gaze following his retreating behind as he put on his clothes, a cum covered Jaebum still frozen in the chair.

Jinyoung opened the door slightly, before slowly glancing towards Jaebum and shooting him a dark smirk.

"Where are you goin-"

Before Jaebum could finish, Jinyoung let out a chuckle deep from his abused throat, deepening his smirk towards the older.

"I told you. _Don't fucking tease me._ "

The door then slammed shut.

***-***-***-***-***-***-***

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> Once again, thank you for taking the time to read and I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it!  
> You're comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! Thank you! 
> 
> Take Care~
> 
> PS: This fic isn't edited as heavily. Sorry in advance for the typos and grammar mistakes ;_;


End file.
